Conventional stamped license plates for vehicles have long been used, despite difficulties in updating license numbers and their susceptibility to theft or alteration. Instead of stamped license plates, a dynamic display that presents vehicle identification and registration information can be arranged on the exterior of a vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,007,193, and pending published US Patent application US20130006775, both assigned to ReviverMX, describe a dynamic display that improves updateability of vehicle identification and registration information by use of a digital license plate.
However, digital systems with dynamic displays that are exposed to the environment must be able to operate under both extremely cold and extremely hot conditions. For example, conventional electronic devices such as computer laptops suffer from temperature extremes. Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) of laptops or smartphones can freeze and be rendered inoperable, while high temperatures can cause breakdown of both the display and processors or other electronic components. Laptops and smartphones are typically able to work only within a relatively narrow safe temperature range, often 50 to 95 degrees F. (10-35 degrees C.). This range refers both to optimal usage temperature of the outside environment and the temperature the electronic device is ordinarily warmed to before use. Such a limited temperature range is not sufficient for a digital license plate, which must be able to operate at temperatures below freezing and above 40 degrees Celsius.
In addition to temperature considerations, displays must be able to operate in environments that include substantial amounts of vibration, dust, or thrown gravel. Ideally, displays should be able to operate at minimal power levels.